1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for a purpose such as a control of printing cost, it is strongly required to precisely identify a toner adhesion amount in a printing process on the basis of image data.
An image forming apparatus identifies a toner adhesion amount (i.e. weight of consumed toner) for printing a CMYK (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, Black) image from the image before screening and a gamma correction on the basis of a toner adhesion amount per unit area.
Further, an image forming apparatus precisely identifies a toner adhesion amount by correcting a toner adhesion amount of each objective pixel with consideration to existence of dots on adjacent pixels to the objective pixel.
In the case that a dot pattern around an objective pixel is identified and a toner adhesion amount is identified with consideration to the dot pattern, as mentioned, a large surrounding area considered to identify the dot pattern results in precise identification of the toner adhesion amount. However, if a surrounding area considered to identify the dot pattern is large, a long computation time is required to identify a dot pattern around the objective pixel.
For example, in a case that no dots exist in a surrounding area, an edge effect appears more strongly and a toner adhesion amount is larger than that in a case that a dot exists in a surrounding area. Further, in a case that a dot exists in a surrounding area, a halo phenomenon appears more strongly and a toner adhesion amount is less than that in a case that no dots exist in a surrounding area.